


Blue Christmas

by TeenagerForever



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, emphasis on the comfort, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagerForever/pseuds/TeenagerForever
Summary: A Secret Santa gift for redraspberrycats for Perryshmirtz Secret Santa 2020Perry has the Christmas blues and so does Heinz. Can they turn things around?
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Perryshmirtz Secret Santa 2020





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redraspberrycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redraspberrycats/gifts).



> Hello Happy Holidays to everyone but especially redraspberrycats . My mom edited this , so this also a gift from her. We both hope you are doing well and enjoy your gift.

Perry the Platypus frowns in his hover car on his way to Heinz Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated . He normally is quite happy to be heading over there. Heinz Doofenshmritz was the kind of nemesis who made Perry's job as a secret agent a pleasant one. But it was Christmas Day and Perry hated being told to work on holidays. Christmas was always such a special time at the Flynn-Fletcher household. So today was going to be tough no matter how pleasant his nemesis was. When he got there Perry could tell Heinz was not having the best Christmas either. The lair was messy with tinsel randomly strewn around the room and shards of Christmas ornaments. Heinz was in the middle of the whole mess huddled in the fetal position , with tears streaming down his face.

“Perry the Platypus , you don't need to be here. I am not planning anything evil. So you can leave and have Christmas off,” Heinz told Perry.

Perry was tempted to leave. He knew Major Monogarm would probably have no problem with him just leaving Heinz by himself. Perry's conscience and Perry's secret crush on Heinz ,on the other hand was a whole other story. Perry was almost a bit hurt that Heinz would think he would leave. Perry walked toward Heinz making sure to step around any broken glass. 

Perry put his hand on Heinz's back and let out a soft “krrt” to let Heinz know that Perry was not going to leave him any time soon.

“You're staying?” Heinz asked him, while still on the ground 

Perry made sure he was in Heinz's field of vision and nodded his head.

“ Well , you probably want to know how I got myself in this state to begin with ,” Heinz said to Perry.

Perry nodded his head once more and then helped Heinz sit upright. 

“It all started a few days ago. My ex -wife and her boyfriend won a Christmas cruise last minute. So Vanessa is going with them and she insisted on taking Norm. Did any one ask me?Well they did. But saying no would just make me the lame parent. So, here I am alone on Christmas and not dealing with it well at all ,” Heinz explained and then broke down and started sobbing.

Perry not knowing what else to do pulled Heinz into a hug. Perry had never done this before but for some reason it felt like the right thing to do. When Heinz did not immediately hug back Perry got a bit worried that he made a mistake by doing so. But when Heinz eventually did put his arms around Perry, Perry felt sure that he made the right decision. Perry rubbed Heinz's back while he hugged Heinz. Perry had seen Linda and Lawrence do it when the kids were feeling sad. It seemed to help then and Perry hoped it helped now.

“Thanks Perry, that really helped,” Heinz said after he calmed down.

Perry wiped Heinz's eyes with a tissue. Heinz took the tissue from Perry and blew his nose. Perry felt a sharp pain in his foot. Perry had stepped on a shard of broken glass ornament.

“Oh Perry, you hurt your foot on Christmas,” Heinz teared off a piece of cloth from his lab coat and quickly tied it around Perry's webbed foot. Even though it was only a scratch.  
“This is all my fault,” Heinz said.

Perry gently held Heinz's wrist and waited until Heinz was looking at him. Perry then shook his head.  
Perry found a couple of brooms and dust bins. He gave one set to Heinz. 

“Yeah , we should probably clean up this mess before one of gets hurt again,” Heinz said.

With the both of them working together they managed to get most of it cleaned up in no time at all.

“Hey ,we did it,” Heinz said after they finished. 

Heinz and Perry gave each other a high five. Perry hoped Heinz hadn't noticed him blushing a bit when their hands touched. Then again, although Perry might be imagining things he could have sworn he saw Heinz blush a bit too. 

“ I have an idea that might take our minds off things. If you're cool with it,” Heinz said. 

Perry for a moment hoped that it is was mistletoe. It was a long shot but 'tis the season for miracles.

“I know it's a bit silly but I would really like to watch one of those Christmas films on Hallmark.” 

It was no mistletoe but if Perry was honest with himself ,he liked those films too. Perry nodded with a small smile. Heinz laid on the couch and Perry laid on top of him. 

“ I feel kind of guilty saying this out loud but it is kind of nice watching these without some one snarking while I watch. When I watch with Vanessa she insists on harping on all the plot holes. Norm is just as bad. “ Heinz said during the ads.

Perry nodded and thought Candace could be just as bad about that before she and Jeremy got together.

Perry let himself get engrossed in the plot and the sound of Heinz's heart beating steadily . When the movie ended Perry noticed a garland with green leaves and white berries. It was mistletoe. Perry looked at Heinz who was also looking at the mistletoe.

“Do you see that Perry?” Heinz asked.

Perry nodded .

“ I swear I don't remember putting that up there. I heard that not kissing under mistletoe was bad luck. I could really not use any more of that. So if you were okay with it I was hoping we could.”

Perry without hesitation kissed Heinz. Heinz kissed back.

Perry could tell that this was shaping up to be a very Merry Christmas after all!


End file.
